How This All Began
by Demon of Darkness and Death
Summary: The elements' children are in danger of death when they soon learn that the element Darkness and Death is going to come to Earth to take over. Their only chance is his child, Leon. Inu Yasha and orignal. Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Rape, and such. More inside
1. How The World Began

Before the world began, there were only three elements: Spirit, Light, and Darkness. The universe, or what there was, was chaos because of Light and Darkness clashing heads. Spirit soon stopped it and the emptiness was calm, creating four new elements: Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. Soon enough, the younger elements went to the elder ones and came up with a plan to create something. The elders agreed and Earth went ahead. She used her power to create the creation, only to create a ball of plants and dirt. Fire grew angry and destroyed it, it now a ball of fire. Water turned it into a ball of water and Air blew it all away. Spirit visited the younger ones and told them to create it together. Reluctant, they created it, thus fore, the earth was created.

Now, the elements Time and Teleportation were created. Only, Teleportation didn't realize his power until later on. Spirit realized something was wrong. Their creation didn't have time to calm or even time to grow. Spirit soon realized that something else needed to be created. He took some of the Fire's and Light's powers to create the sun. At the same time, he took some of Darkness's power and mixed it with Light's, creating the moon. When they were created, the elements Sun and Moon were created also. When the other's found out, they were angry. Spirit had done something without council. But soon, they realized this was good. They let it rest.

It was only time until Spirit grew bored. He wanted something else. At night, he began his plans. He couldn't create this on his own. He combined his, Light's, and Darkness's powers and created man and women. He gave them knowledge to care for themselves in a way. The humans were still hopeless without anything else, so he created animals for some of the other's elements powers. The other elements grew angry again and tried to attack Spirit, but he pointed out that they needed someone to take care of the earth. They calmed down and began to help the humans, giving them the knowledge of how to take care of themselves and the earth. Some animals became domestic and began to help the humans, but some soon grew wild. Only Darkness didn't help, though he was respected. Light was given another name, Life, which made Darkness angry. But he contained it until the earth had no deaths, even after humans lived for humans of years. He waited until Metal was born, who was born from human digging into the earth and uncovering metals and jewels. When that happened, his anger blew and the old died, giving Darkness another name, Death. The humans grew scared, but the other elements told them that it was for good, not for evil. But they were wrong. 

Darkness soon grew evil, but waited until the other elements created new races like: elves, fairy, dragons, etc. The list goes on. He waited until he had a chance. He stole some of every elements power and mixed it with his own. He planted it in some human's hearts, and waited. Soon, those humans went on a rampage of evil. They hid in the shadows and when they came out, they were demons. Some went of and mated with animals and some lost their elemental powers. Some grew in them, being called element demons. And others just grew weak. The other grew furious at Darkness and they began to battle against him. But he could defeat him, since he had each of their powers along with his own. They managed to create a dwelling under the heart and dragged him into it. This place was called Hell. They gave him rules when they couldn't drag his creations down with him. These rules were of the following:

1. No more creating any more darkness

2. You can only rule this place

3. And take the souls of the dead to nourish them.

Darkness reluctantly agreed and stayed. He could still rule the demons that were on earth and the demons that had came to him. This left him to plan.

About 10,850 years ago, all the elements lost power and at that moment, their children were created. The elements were frightened. Was this Darkness's doing? But, they soon realized this was fine. Their children were born all over the world, into the races and tribes that worshipped the 'parent' elements. The children were seemed like gods and goddesses. But they searched for Darkness's child and soon found he never lost his powers. Their children, when they were old enough, were left to find the child when it was born. 

When they were 10,000 years old (( they were all born at the same time)), Spree, the son of Spirit, sensed a power being born. He told the others and Aleane, the daughter of Air, told the 'parents' and their search began. Now, they must find the child and have to defeat Darkness.

You see, Darkness was causing more chaos. He was ignoring the rules. He stepped on earth and began to devour humans. His plan was to kill all humans and control the earth and Heaven. He has to be stopped…

A woman with forest green hair stood on a cliff, a man with white blonde hair stood behind her. Her bright green eyes looked at the man and she sighed, "Seane, Spree is coming soon."

"I know." He smiled at her, his yellow cloak waving in the wind.

"Darkness's child is coming…"


	2. Meeting Some

"But do you believe Spree about the child?" Seane tilted his head at his friend, his sky blue eyes gleaming at her.

"It's a possibility. Isumaru was born and he's the child of Light, despite him being a demon."

"True."

"And everyone else was born. Imagine if Foran wasn't born? But it was expected for a fire dragon the 'son' of Fire."

"And a forest elf to be Earth." Seane smiled at her as the sunlight hit his tan skin.

The woman smiled, his forest green hair waving in the wind, "And two faeries to be Sun and Moon."

Seane laughed and the sunlight got brighter, "Yes, Eileen. Especially when we were both born at dawn. The end of night and the beginning of day."  
Eileen nodded in agreement, and step farther back. Little red flowers grew where she was standing. She saw what she had done and laughed quietly, "I guess this cliff needed some color."

"I agree, but we should get back. Foran is going to be pissed."

Eileen nodded again and grabbed her long staff that had a pink crystallized flower on top of it with clear green vines growing from it and growing down to the bottom of the staff, "We weren't the only ones." She began walked away, her long green dress dragging on the ground behind her as Seane followed her, his yellow boots making little noise.

A man with long ocean blue, turquoise, and light blue ((which is all mixed together)) hair that fell to his ankles sat in front of a small stream, his tri-colored red eyes staring into the cool waters. A sky blue halberd sat next to him, it looking slightly transparent, as if it was made of artic ice. It has been almost one hundred years since Spree had told him about the day he had sensed that Darkness's 'child' had been born. Five years later, Spree said that the child had used their power. And only at five years old. The power must have been powerful for Spree to be so…uptight about it. He still didn't believe him, but maybe tomorrow would proof him wrong. How could the 'son' of Spirit be wrong? But they were told that there would never be a 'child' of Darkness.

"Confusing…" the man muttered and he stood, beginning to walk away with the halberd in his hand. The others would be looking for him.

Aleane watched as Seane and Eileen came back to the group's small clearing. The wind had delivered Aleane the message from Spree, so she knew it was almost time for them to meet again. Still, they had to know they had to leave since they had come back early.

Aleane was a free-spirited woman with long brown hair and clear blue eyes. She had normal colored skin, she long the most normal out of all of them. To a mortal, she seemed beautiful, but to anything else, she was strikingly gorgeous. Compared to Eileen, however, she looked like a boy because of her lack of curves. If someone had placed her in Foran's clothes and cut off her hair into a boyish haircut, she would be mistaken for a boy.

"Oh well…" She muttered. She noticed Eileen tilt her head to the side and she answered, "We have to go catch up to Mirian and them."

"They're close, I can sense Kyoko," Seane added, speaking up, "A couple miles away."

Eileen nodded and bent down to pick up her small green pack at the base of a tree. When she touched it, the leaved grew greener, "Then we'll meet them soon."

"Aye," Aleane nodded as she smiled. She raised her hand into the air and a huge white fan flew into her outstretched hand. Aleane placed it on the holder on the back of her dress, "Let's go then."

Seane began walking ahead as a guide, his long white blonde hair flying behind him. He rolled his eyes when a man with flaming red hair jumped out of a tree, landing in the middle of the path. "Hello, Foran." He said once he was about five feet away from the 'intruder'.

"Don't talk to be in that ungrateful tone, you bloody bastard!" The man's crystal blue eyes were narrowed and seemed to have a little red around the pupil, but they still seemed out of place with the rest of him.

"Foran!" Eileen was alarmed at his speech, yet she should be used to the man's cursing, "He didn't do anything."

Foran turned around to see her standing there, "The fucking fact that he lives is enough!"

"Oh shut it, you idiot…"Came a ice cold response from behind Foran and the man jumped around to see another man standing there with a sky blue halberd aimed at his throat.

Eileen saw the man and smiled kindly at him, "Kidae!"

Kidae acknowledged her existence by nodding and went back to glaring at Foran, "Don't ever speak to her that way again."

Foran growled at his opposite but didn't say anything. Seane mouthed a thank you at Kidae, not receiving anything in response. Seane, then, went on ahead with the others following. Foran was left there until he noticed he was alone. "You ungrateful bastards!!!" He shouted as he ran after them.

A man with long jet black hair stood on a cliff, his dark violet eyes sparkling in the sun. White twin swords hung at his slide, they strapped to a white belt. He wore a simple white shirt with a gray undershirt and gray pants. His feet were uncovered and the grass around his feet was severely green. He seemed radiant with light; like if you touched him you couldn't tell that if he was real or not.

A woman sat on his right, she carrying a moon-shaped scythe. Her pupils were shaped like crescent moons and her skin was as pale as moonlight. She wore a purplish blue dress that was delicate looking, but its material was as tough as diamond. Her eyes were a navy blue with a little sky blue around the crescent-shaped pupils. The woman has perfect curves, long swimmer-like legs, and tiny feet. Her ears were slightly pointed and had moon-shaped earrings. On top of her hand, she had a purple circle in the middle. Her name was Kyoko.

A woman sat next to her, her short white hair being combed with a red Japanese style comb that was in her long delicate hand. She had a staff behind her that had an endless spiral in the middle. She was wearing a white kimono with gold tracing on the cuffs, collar, and the hem. On her hand was the arcane symbol for time. She was tall and slender, but gave off a sense of confidence and looked as if her lean body had a capability of surprising speed. This woman was known as Kaznua.

"Kaznua, it's been too long. Time, right?" The first woman spoke, her voice soft and kind.

Kaznua nodded, smiling cheerfully, "Sure is! What's you discipline again?"

"Moon, why?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow. Most of them forgotten each other's elements since they were mostly separated most of the time.

"Just wondering," Kaznua shrugged, "Just wondering, I forgot over the thousand years. I was thinking you were Darkness, but then I remembered there isn't one. I thought I was, but his disciples were too serious and came on too strong."

Kyoko rolled her eyes slightly. It sounded just like her old friend; she forgetting what element she was. Time does have it consequences. "What do you mean 'came on too strong'?"

Kaznua sighed, "They wanted to have sex with me before I found out." Her eyes closed as she continued, "They all were so gorgeous, but I didn't know them well enough. But among them were the sexiest women I've ever seen-sigh-I still fantasize about what it would be like to lay with them…"

Kyoko's face was priceless; her jaw dropped and eyes wide "Wait, so you are a lesbian?" Her face went back to normal, but a sly smile was on her lips. "I happen to be also…"

Kaznua nodded and then her face went blank. It went back to normal and she pointed to where the man used to be. "Hey, where did he go?"

"Isumaru?" Kyoko sighed, "I hate him, but he's my partner, assigned by the King himself. Anyways, he disappears sometime, but he always returns…much to my dismay."

"Heyya! I know! Would you mind if I went with you guys for a while?" Kaznua asked, getting off the subject.

Kyoko grinned evilly and tackled Kaznua to the ground, kissing her playfully. Kaznua kissed her back and they rolled around in the ground until they heard a cough behind them, "Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Kyoko jumped off of Kaznua as she looked at Isumaru, his violet eyes sparkling with interest. It looked to him as though they were going to get 'busy'. Long ago, he found out that Kyoko was a lesbian, but Kaznua also? What a day…

Kyoko aimed her scythe at Isumaru, it now somewhere off in a distance and it flew to her when she stretched her hand out, "We weren't going to do anything, you hentai."

"No need to be rude, now. "He said, having a hurt look on his face. He looked over at Kaznua, "Glad to see that you are doing well, Kaznua."

She nodded, "Seane wanted me to go ahead. He said that he didn't want Foran to start an argument with me again." She giggled slightly at the memory.

Kyoko raise an eyebrow, "You turned him into a little kid, didn't you?"

"Hai." Kaznua looked around, "This language is starting to get easy…Anyways, where my brother?"

A man with a tattered gray cloak with the arms cut short and a ripped long sleeveless shirt underneath it that was a dark blue. His hair was cut short and covered one of his golden eyes. His skin was a pale peach and went well with his dark brown hair. His pants were blue and had a spike belt crossing each other into a X. His hand held a scythe with black bat wings near the blade. At the base was gray fire.

Kaznua smiled and her skin glowed slightly. She closed her eyes and then opened this, revealing them to be the same color as the man's instead of her blue. "I thought I would find you here, brother." It seemed that whenever Kaznua was near her brother, she had her memories and could remember things more easily.

The man smiled shyly, "Escaped Foran?"

Isumaru looked at him, "Find Mirian and Spree, Toran?"

The man now known as Toran nodded, "He says that they found Darkness, but he seems weak and injured."

"So we have to find them? You couldn't teleport them here?" Kyoko interrupted.

Toran closed his mouth and then his head hung low, "I couldn't…"

Kyoko cursed under her breath, "Are they coming here or do we have to find them like you said?"

"They said wait…" his voice was faded, like he was about to cry.

Isumaru clapped his hands together, "Then let's set up camp!"

Kyoko rolled her eyes at him, "Too perky…"


	3. Meet My Pretty

Toran rolled over on his side and his golden eyes opened as he smiled as he heard a commotion coming from outside. He sat up, his pale hand rubbing the back of his dark brown covered head. He brushed the gray blanket that covered his ever thin body and began to crawl out of the tent when he heard Foran begin yelling, "Who The Holy Fuck Are You?!?" Toran sighed, not wanting yelling going on this early in the morning. Toran's golden eyes got used to the sunlight and he saw that the idiotic Fire element was pointing at a man in black, whose snow white hair fell in little or thick strands outside the hood he wore. The man looked over at Spree, whose golden hair was messy and was being yanked at by a woman with long gray hair, her comb looking as though it was from Greece. "Spree? Who is that?" Toran's voice was small like always and his golden eyes looked over at their leader, who looked at him with his almost golden face. 

"D…Darkness." Their leader pulled away from the woman's comb, who scowled at him. A metal pole appeared in her comb-free hand and she looked as though she was going to hit him with it.

The man nodded and winced slightly when Isumaru came up behind him, touching his shoulder. The man stepped away and pulled off his hood, his dead white face glaring at Isumaru. The man had a long black scar across his face, it lying on his right cheek. His long snow white hair fell to the dirt ground, surrounding tiny feet. "You.Don't.Touch.Me." His voice sounded threatening as he glared at Isumaru, who only tilted his head and smiled.

"I'm just trying to be friendly." His face turned more innocent as he made puppy eyes. The man's fist collided with Isumaru's nose and he fell to the ground, trying to stop the blood from seeping through. The small white dog ears on the man's head twitched as he heard a tent open and Eileen come out with herbs in pots following her. She bent down and the herbs glowed as they landed near Isumaru's nose and the bone that was protruding thru the skin of his nose healed. 

"You shouldn't really punch anyone here; we are just trying to help you." She said, looking up at the Dark element. 

The tricolor eyes stared at her and then he spoke, "I need no help."

"Leon, so you tell us that Darkness is planning on coming on earth?" The group sat by a fire that Foran had made, all of the elements looking at the man in black, his tricolor eyes staring into the fire. The amber, corn flour, and dead grass yellow in his eyes danced around. The man looked up at his name.

"He is…that's why I came to earth to stop it." 

"You're from Hell?" Kyoko's eyebrow raised and Kaznua tilted her head, her head landing on Kyoko's shoulder.

"Ashasuni is my father. Since he is, I am part of the royalty of Hell."

"He cannot be your father. Our element parents aren't even our parent. Just in power." Spree added his bit in, "Anyways, I saw some of your power, but I sense now that you have much more."

Leon nodded, "Yes, I can create any weapon made of my energies. I can willingly transform into my animal. I and even raise armies of the dead if I truly felt like it, but it's really nothing."

Toran gaped at him, "How old are you?!?"

Leon smiled faintly, breaking his stony mask, "Only about a hundred and five…why?" he went back into his mask as if something was wrong.

"You are younger then any of us. Don't you know the story, you ungrateful bastard?" Foran growled at him. This kid had to be lying. He couldn't have these powers and be only that age.

Leon sighed and a devil-like imp tackled Foran to the ground, "I know my father in…ways that I shouldn't. The story, I do know, but he might have lied to me."

Eileen smiled at him," Okay, well we'll tell you if you tell us yours."

The demon glared at her but he let it go once Kidae glared at him, "Very well…"

"This is what my father told me: Before anything was created, there were only three elements: My father, Spirit, and Light. Chaos was in order because of Spirit and Light arguing with my father, even though he was the king. He soon stopped it, but it only created four elements: Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. He thought the new elements were a blessing but the other two thought they were nuisance, they attempting to destroy them. He stopped their plan and the new elements soon came to him to create something…

"My father agreed for them to do it but the other elder elements stopped them. Earth ran away and created what they wanted to create, but only to her awe, it was a giant ball of earth. Fire soon broke away from the cell they were locked in the Heavens and saw the creation. He grew angry and used his power to destroy it, it turning into a ball of fire. Fire hid from Earth as she watched this…

"Water put out the fire as he felt the heat from it and washed it away. And lastly, Air blew it away. Darkness found them arguing with each other as Light and Spirit was forming a new plan. He told them that they all needed to concentrate their powers of the spot, and thus fore, earth was created. " The rest was the same but the story was twisted, like Darkness was angry at the others for exiling him. When Leon was finished, he looked up. "Its twisted. I know he wasn't the 'King'. What is your's?"

Eileen began,"Before the world began, there were only three elements: Spirit, Light, and Darkness. The universe, or what there was, was chaos because of Light and Darkness clashing heads. Spirit soon stopped it and the emptiness was calm, creating four new elements: Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. Soon enough, the younger elements went to the elder ones and came up with a plan to create something. The elders agreed and Earth went ahead. She used her power to create the creation, only to create a ball of plants and dirt. Fire grew angry and destroyed it, it now a ball of fire. Water turned it into a ball of water and Air blew it all away. Spirit visited the younger ones and told them to create it together. Reluctant, they created it, thus fore, the earth was created.

Now, the elements Time and Teleportation were created. Only, Teleportation didn't realize his power until later on. Spirit realized something was wrong. Their creation didn't have time to calm or even time to grow. Spirit soon realized that something else needed to be created. He took some of the Fire's and Light's powers to create the sun. At the same time, he took some of Darkness's power and mixed it with Light's, creating the moon. When they were created, the elements Sun and Moon were created also. When the other's found out, they were angry. Spirit had done something without council. But soon, they realized this was good. They let it rest.

It was only time until Spirit grew bored. He wanted something else. At night, he began his plans. He couldn't create this on his own. He combined his, Light's, and Darkness's powers and created man and women. He gave them knowledge to care for themselves in a way. The humans were still hopeless without anything else, so he created animals for some of the other's elements powers. The other elements grew angry again and tried to attack Spirit, but he pointed out that they needed someone to take care of the earth. They calmed down and began to help the humans, giving them the knowledge of how to take care of themselves and the earth. Some animals became domestic and began to help the humans, but some soon grew wild. Only Darkness didn't help, though he was respected. Light was given another name, Life, which made Darkness angry. But he contained it until the earth had no deaths, even after humans lived for humans of years. He waited until Metal was born, who was born from human digging into the earth and uncovering metals and jewels. When that happened, his anger blew and the old died, giving Darkness another name, Death. The humans grew scared, but the other elements told them that it was for good, not for evil. But they were wrong.

Darkness soon grew evil, but waited until the other elements created new races like: elves, fairy, dragons, etc. The list goes on. He waited until he had a chance. He stole some of every elements power and mixed it with his own. He planted it in some human's hearts, and waited. Soon, those humans went on a rampage of evil. They hid in the shadows and when they came out, they were demons. Some went of and mated with animals and some lost their elemental powers. Some grew in them, being called element demons. And others just grew weak. The other grew furious at Darkness and they began to battle against him. But he could defeat him, since he had each of their powers along with his own. They managed to create a dwelling under the heart and dragged him into it. They gave him rules when they couldn't drag his creations down with him. These rules were of the following:

1.No more creating any more darkness

2.You can only rule this place

3.And take the souls of the dead to nourish them.

Darkness reluctantly agreed and stayed. He could still rule the demons that were on earth and the demons that had came to him. This left him to plan.

About 10,850 years ago, all the elements lost power and at that moment, their children were created. The elements were frightened. They thought it was Darkness's doing. But, they soon realized this was fine. Their children were born all over the world, into the races and tribes that worshipped the 'parent' elements. The children were seemed like gods and goddesses. But they searched for Darkness's child and soon found he never lost his powers. Their children, when they were old enough, were left to find the child when it was born. 

When we were 10,000 years old Spree, the son of Spirit, sensed a power being born. He told the others and Aleane, the daughter of Air, told the 'parents' and their search began. Now, they must find the child and have to defeat Darkness."

Spree nodded, "How do we defeat him?"

"By this…" Leon pulled out a sword and it instantly transformed into black fanged sword, "Our energies must be combined, all of them. Only that will kill him."

Mirian stared at the sword, smiling slightly. When Mirian smiled, something was up, "Demon structure…"

"Yes…"

"Let's do this!" Kaznua shouted. 


	4. Le Gasp!

Leon laid the black fanged sword out on the ground, the sword glistening in the sunlight. Kyoko cursed slightly as the sun shined in her eyes and moved her kimono sleeve up to her eyes. Seane sighed and let the sunlight become dimmer and Kyoko removed the sleeve. "Place your hands near the blade." Leon's voice was low and calm, like he didn't care about what happened.

"Hell no. I'm not letting you have any of my powers. Who knows what you will do!" Foran crossed his arms stubbornly, making a face.

Spree sighed and forced Foran to place his hand to the blade like the rest of them, "Darkness is coming and you are worried about his son stealing your powers? We would die if it wasn't for him."

"How the hell do we know he's here? No one has sensed him before." Kaznua said, looking at Aleane and Spree.

"My wind will feel him, but it would only be faintly."

"I suppose Leon will sense him…"

"Will everyone please be quiet?" Leon mumbled and the group went silent, "Its either we do this or we don't. We don't, we all die and the three worlds are his. We do this, we will have a chance."

"He's right. It's not wise for us to dwindle while he plans." Kidae spoke, his voice like ice.

"I still am not---"

"Shut it, Foran!" Seane yelled causing all to stare but Leon, "You all ways argue! I'm damn tired of it! You want us all to die so you have the world to yourself! Fine, be selfish, but it's your fault if your mother and father dies!"

"You shut up! I'm not a fag like you!" 

Eileen sighed and stood, "Foran, there is no need for you to argue and complain. Just add your powers to the sword and I think you will get them back when Ashasuni is dead." Her eyes looked over at Leon, who said nothing.

"Fine…"

Spree smiled and placed his hand on hover over the sword, which lay in the middle of their circle. Mirian followed him, and a light of gold and gray glowed above the sword where their hands were. Kyoko watched, feeling a strong aura around the two. She placed her hand above it and her shivered, feeling the merciless aura on the sword stealing her power, as if it was a leech. A purple light was added to the glow instantly. Kyoko slumped a little and it caused Kaznua to be worried. Was this sword's power too strong? Her placed her hand above the sword and was tugged by something invisible. She opened her eyes and saw that time had stopped. She gasped and time went back to normal but an off white glow came from her hand on to the sword.

Leon watched them, his dangerous amber eyes gleaming. Her placed his hand over it and was shocked to see the demonic sword's soul grinning for once. It had more power but it demanded for more. A black and gray glow came from his hand and the grass began to die around him. Eileen watched her friends in worry, but placed her hand over it, causing the grass to grow around her brighter. An emerald green went from her hand to the sword. Aleane watched as one by one, her friends placed their hands over the sword, after Eileen it was Kidae, then Toran, Seane, then Foran, their colors blue, light gray, yellow, then red. She placed her hand above it and a clear blue glow appeared. Leon spoke, "May the powers of Water, Earth, Air, Fire, Darkness, Light, Sun, Moon, Time, Teleportation, Time, and Spirit combine in this sword…." Then the explosion happened…. 

Mirian looked up from the ground, that she lay on. Wait...ground? She sat up and saw that she lay on the dirt floor of the camp, the dust in the air bugging her eyes. What had happened? She went over her memories and remembered quickly. They had transfered their powers in that child's sword. The dust soon cleared and she saw that the others were up too, but Leon was no where in site. They gathered, finding that some were yards away. Had the explosion been that bad?

Spree dusted the dirt away from his robes once they had all gathered. He looked at Mirian, who was shaking her head. "What is it?"

"Leon's gone...so is his sword."

Foran laughed as he fitted the bleeding wound on his leg from getting hit with debris, "Told you the bastard would run off."

"Oh really? Did I?" said a voice.

Isumaru looked at his element oposite, who had just appeared from a dark portal. "where did you..."

"I wen to Hell. Ashasuni is coming. Fast." The youngest element looked at the rest. Toran stared at him and whispered to Seane, who spoke for the small element.

"He asked if he should teleport us to the end of Earth."

"No. That's not wise at all. He's not even using the portal. He's using Sighi's powers..." Leon said, looked at Seane.

"Sighi?" Kaznua asked as she poped up from under a tree from a hole.

"A man I once knew. He knew where there are faulties in the Earth's barrier against him. He took that knowledge when he killed him." Leon's voice went bitter as he spoke.

Eileen looked at the man, "You hate him for that, do you?"

"No only that, but I am not telling anyone about it."

Toran tilted his head at Leon. Was it just him, or was Leon in love with that man before the man died? The group soon spilt after planning another plan. Toran followed Leon into the shadows, "You loved that man didn't you? Why did Ashasunio kill him?"

Leon's tricolored eyes glared at him but then went soft, "Ashasuni wanted me for himself. I was in love." The young Darkness walked away and disappeared into the shadows.

((I'm sorry for the shortness it gets longer))


End file.
